


Boar's Den War Song

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Original Work, Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Atenveldt, Gen, Poetry, Song - Freeform, Structured Form, Three Words from a Hat, Tir Ysgithr, War Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A war song for Tir Ysgithr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boar's Den War Song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Boar's Den bardic competition. The there were 4 theme words, and I chose to take them as a challenge like the Bard of the Mist's 3-word piece. I wrote it on-site, though I did not limit myself to 15 minutes.
> 
> The words were: Atenveldt, War, Boar(s) and Hero(es)

Chorus:  
      O War comes to Atenveldt  
      Rise up ye boars!  
      Heroes of Ysgithr  
      Sharpen your swords!

O Atenveldt gather, heed Eduard our King;  
Bold Tighearnain we follow, stern war-songs we sing.  
Stout Boars, don your armor and make the ground ring!  
No foe but our heroes will to their knees bring.

Chorus

Undaunted by weather - rain dark or sun bright  
Our forces we gather: thegn, freeman and knight.  
Our tusks are our spear-points, fierce in the fight,  
Each held by a hero of valor and might.

Chorus

The Star-fields are waiting as heroes draw nigh  
The war-drums are pounding; like thunder they cry.  
Our weapons made ready, our spears prick the sky.  
Oh shields we will shatter and foemen shall die.

Chorus


End file.
